Various different types of devices may be used for controlling water flow during irrigation. One example device type is a mechanical timer valve. A mechanical timer valve allows for automatic shut-off of water flow in the valve after the expiration of a user-defined period of time. Such valves rely on measuring the length of time of irrigation in determining when and how to regulate the flow of water through the valve. Use of a mechanical timer valve can obviate the need for manual operation and constant supervision of a water supply source.
It would be advantageous to provide different types of devices which are capable of using parameters other than the duration of irrigation for automatically regulating water flow.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.